


curse

by talewind



Category: Etrian Odyssey IV: Legends of the Titan, Etrian Odyssey Series
Genre: Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talewind/pseuds/talewind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malon prayed that Yggdrasil would have mercy on the soul stricken with this bane. But then, whosoever had the Curse was already at Yggdrasil’s mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	curse

The dim morning rays solemnly illuminated the objects littering Guild Midgard’s table at the Saehrimnir Inn.

A scrap of leather with the imprints of teeth.

A knife, likely taken from Dalla’s kitchen.

A handful of bloodied leaves.

The guild sat still and silent; none dared break the spell. _A spell,_ Malon the Arcanist thought in scorn and fear. _Or rather, a curse._

Friedrich, their unflappably optimistic leader, leaned heavily on the table, his face in his hands. His voice was weary and shaky.

“Someone at this table has the Titan’s Curse.”

In a bitter twist of cosmic irony, his words breathed life into the rest of the guild. Anna and Heidi held each other close. Elrich gripped his medicine bag with shaking hands. Kris stood from the table and ran his hands through his hair. Vio’s shoulders heaved in quiet sobs. Ilsa roared and knocked over a chair. Adolfus twisted one of his sheathed knives in his hands. Alexei stared blankly at the center of the table.

Malon tugged at her braid. Much like the rest of Guild Midgard, she had never witnessed the Titan’s Curse firsthand until their arrival at the Sentinel City. She prayed that Yggdrasil would have mercy on the soul stricken with this bane.

But then, whosoever had the Curse was already at Yggdrasil’s mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Guild Midgard at http://tale-wind.tumblr.com/post/133247191057/


End file.
